


【辅贤】2014年七夕接力文

by oasis2616



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: ※全文见贴吧：https://tieba.baidu.com/p/3210693409?red_tag=3561719079※第一次跟搭档合作，很幸福的时光
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya





	【辅贤】2014年七夕接力文

**Author's Note:**

> ※全文见贴吧：https://tieba.baidu.com/p/3210693409?red_tag=3561719079  
> ※第一次跟搭档合作，很幸福的时光

【第三棒 子非】

半架空注意

05.

看到阻止自己起身的少年的一刻，一乘寺贤心中涌现阵阵熟悉感，不论是那头夺人眼球的头发，抑或上面那双隐隐反光的护目镜，都提醒着他：这人你见过。

一个少年。

一个帮助过自己的少年。

一个一而再、再而三地帮助自己的少年。

越来越长的定语，无意中凸显出内心对对方越来越深刻的印象。

啊……他会不会就是……

所以他才会在下车后一反常态站在路边，看着公交车上的少年嘴唇张张合合匆忙下车，然后走上前去：“我们，是不是在哪里见过？”

06.

目光相触之时，不需交谈就能看透思绪。

07.

害怕被看透，害怕被询问，才会从那双澄净的眼眸中逃离，将身影藏于人群躲避对方搜寻的目光。

想要被读懂，想要被叫住，才会在对视的那刻将真实的情绪毫无保留地释放，期待那份理解的降临。

——他会明白吗？

停住步伐，一乘寺贤转身只见踢着木屐的少年已走向另一个方向，脸上的渴望也因交错变得一闪而过。

——他怎么可能会明白。

在这么热闹的祭典里的萍水相逢，与刚才灿烂的烟火相比，怕是过会儿就被遗忘。你说对吗？低头望着怀中的红贵宾，一乘寺贤在收不到回答的同时只能扯扯嘴角自嘲。

即便如此，却还是……

慌忙止住顺势而下的想法，贤收紧了双臂不料引得贵宾犬挣扎：“抱歉，弄疼你了吗？我们回家吧。”

一起……回家吧。

再也没人对自己这么说过了。从那时起。

出门的时候一乘寺贤也有认真想过自己到底为何参加庆典，但身后母亲的催促却不为他的思考留有时间，他不得不带着家里的贵宾犬一同向祭典处进发。

所以造成他在路上思考这个问题的时候，没握紧手中的绳子让兴奋的贵宾犬狂奔而去。

——只有一个人的话，真的很不方便啊。

从帮忙牵住绳索的少年手中接过犬只的控制权，贤朝对方展露感激的笑容，道谢后没有停留便离去。

——却偏偏只有一个人。

——会牵着自己的手说“一起去庆典”的人，已经不在了。

刹车声之后自己的手心空荡荡的，地上碎了的眼镜也没有人捡起来。就这么，不在了吗？

如果那天没有跟哥哥一起出去…如果当时更加注意马路的情况…那样就……

救护车灯的刺耳，旁边人群的喧闹，统统无法掩盖撞击那一瞬间的巨大声响。完全地、毫不留情地，击碎自己的希望。

曾以为那晚短暂的视线交会会被自己顷刻间抛于脑后，却不料平日里仰望天空发呆时脑中充斥的竟变成那对眸子，不盛任何悲哀和绝望，只有单纯的对未知事物的探寻。

与曾经的自己，是多么的相似。

与现在的自己，又是多么的相去甚远。

——想要再一次遇见……想要靠近那人身上的光芒……

“一乘寺君？”肩膀被轻拍才回神，一乘寺贤环视教室一圈发现周遭同学都不在了，站在桌边的男生笑得温和，“已经放学很久了哦，再不走的话门就要关了。”

“……谢谢。”连忙收拾桌上的学习用具，他感觉自己的脸颊微微发烫，很久都没像现在这般失态了。

当他转身将书放进书包里的时候，男生语气略带小心翼翼地询问：“一乘寺君…是想起了什么开心的事情吗？”顿了顿，像是补充地继续说道：“双眼虽然放空，表情却很温柔呢。”

一乘寺贤知道自己绝对是脸红了，低头整理好书包里的东西就立刻起身往教室门口走去，直至站在走廊上，他才回头朝还在教室里的那位男生说：“真的很谢谢你，木村君。”

周末的补习班早已习以为常，然而生活总有意料之外的事情发生。比如今天，乘坐公交也能遇到强势要求自己让座的老妇人。

周围有吵杂的为自己辩护的声音，一乘寺贤始终一言不发。理会这种事情，没有任何意义。

不远处似乎有人终于看不下去代替自己让了座，接着又有人走到自己的身边，侧头，入目的面容与脑海中的记忆奏响了共鸣曲。

08.

“啊？嗯……对，我们见过！”

惊诧、犹豫，都在少年的脸上停留过，最终展露的是愉快的肯定。

彼此的目光重逢在一次平静的呼吸里。


End file.
